1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to firearm slings, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shotgun sling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting to an associated firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various firearm sling apparatus is provided in the prior art. These devices are normally arranged for permanent fixation to an associated rifle, as opposed to the instant invention which may be transported in a rolled configuration within a pocket of the like of an individual prior to its use and may be subsequently and rapidly mounted to an associated shotgun. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,271 wherein a waist strap is provided for circumferential mounting to an individual, with a further strap orthogonally mounted to the waist strap to include a plurality of spaced mounting clips for securement to support structure of an associated rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,568 to Katsens sets forth a quickly detachable gun sling swivel construction arranged for repetity of securement to an associated swivel of an elongate firearm, such as a rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,905 to Dupuy sets forth an elongate strap readily adjustable and includes a forward and rear sling swivel for mounting to swivel post structure of an associated firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,074 to Roach sets forth a rifle holder arrangement wherein a butt loop receives a butt portion of a rifle, while a forward clip mounts the rifle in a diagonally oriented relationship across the chest of an individual for transport thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,012 to Johnson sets forth a sling and swivel arrangement utilizing conventional forward and rear sling swivels for mounting to associated swivel eyes of an associated firearm.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shotgun sling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as convenience in mounting to an associated shotgun in a non-permanent relationship and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.